Wes, or is it Dean?
by yarakh11
Summary: Wes has a very big secret hidden from the Keating Five. will he tell them? or would they find out alone? follow Wes as he brings the two parts of his life together, makes new friends, and enjoys his freedom while he can. HPxHTGAWM Wes-Dean/Seamus NoMagicFic Dean is adopted by Harry's parents. My very first fanfic, so any reviews good or bad are welcome.


Connor checked the time for the 5th time in the last twenty minutes with an annoyed huff, after all Wes was supposed to have coffee with him at 7:30 in the café they both liked, and now it was almost 8:00 with no sigh from Wes, 'he didn't even answer my phone calls', thought Connor in annoyance, 'lets see what's so important to keep him from coming to compare notes for the exam with me', he threw his empty coffee cup in the bin and got out, walking straight to Wes' apartment, which was about 10 minutes away.

Connor hurried inside the building with chattering teeth because of the cold, and started going up the stairs while cursing Wes, finally he got to Wes' door and lifted his fist to knock when he heard a muffled curse through the door, he stopped in his tracks, that was not Wes' voice, the accent was foreign and thick, 'most likely Irish', he thought. Now Connor was split between feeling worry and curiosity, and he thanked got for being a trouble maker in his teens, because right now he was going to pick the lock to Wes' apartment.

After a couple of tries he was successful in his task, he was usually faster but he had to be quiet this time because he was pretty sure someone was inside, after all there was a lot of rustling and thuds being heard from inside the apartment, Connor cracked the door open a bit and peek inside, there was no one in sight so he felt free to go on in and closed the door behind him carefully, he barely took a couple of steps in the direction of the kitchen area when he heard Wes' voice yell out 'uh, fuck' from the bedroom, now Connor really got worried, so he hurried to the bedroom and burst in expecting to have a fight on his hand, but to his shock, he saw a half naked man straddling a shirtless Wes that was laying beck on the bed, and by their appearance they have been engaged in a very heated make out season. The unknown man let out a startled noise and fell of the bed when he processed that someone walked on him sucking off Wes' face like a vampire, which is very likely seeing the bite marks on Wes' neck, and Wes got up hurriedly and pun on the closest shirt he could get his hand on, which clearly did not belong to him by the way it hang loose around his shoulders, and he quickly took hold of Connor by his shoulders and led him outside the bedroom and into the kitchen area and sat him down on a chair, and as a proof to how shocked Connor was he did not even protest once to being man handled like that. Wes went over to the stove and put the kettle on, " coffee or tea?" he asked Connor who still seamed to be out of it, " coffee, two sugars" he answered quietly, after a few minutes Wes joined Connor on the table and slid him a cup of coffee, which Connor took grateful and started sipping immediately, the seconds went on silently until Connor couldn't take it anymore, he looked up at Wes, " what was that?", he asked, and honestly he was expecting Wes to deny knowing what he was talking about or avoid the subject while doing his nervous hand rubbing thing , but to his surprise, Wes looked him dead in the eye and answered in and even voice, "that was me and my boyfriend making out before we got interrupted". Now Connor was more than stunned, Wes was voluntarily admitting to having a boyfriend, BIYFRIEND!, "sense when are you even gay?!", exclaimed Connor. Was looked at him and answered dryly, "sense forever?", "and why am I just finding out? Why did you never tell any of us? It's not like anyone will judge you", Wes just shrugged his shoulders and said, " you never asked, and it never came up". Connor was about to rip his hair from frustration when a second figure came in, it was Wes' boyfriend, he hesitated for a little and then held out his hand to Connor to shake, "Seamus, De-Wes' boyfriend, a pleasure to meet you", he said a little shyly, Connor shook his hand and replayed, "Connor, Wes' friend, like wise", and Seamus smiled, "oh, I've heard a lot about you, Wes says you're crazy smart, believe me it's a big compliment coming from Wes, you are the second person I've heard him calling smart in all of the years I've known him, it's nice to see he has someone to keep up with him here" he said enthusiastically while Connor just shot Wes a look and the latter face palmed and let out a groan.

" yeah, really nice." Said Connor, "excuse me, but how long have you two been together?", Wes opened his mouth to answer but Seamus beat him to it, "oh it's alright, we've been together sense we were 15 years old, so about seven years, but we've known each other sense we were eleven, we went to the same boarding school", by now Wes was fully hiding his face and cursing his luck, because he did not tell the others anything about his life after he was adopted, and now it was almost all out, honestly Wes was eventually going to tell them, but he wanted them to know him first, and not just befriend him because he was adopted by a rich family, the Potter family to be specific, he really loved his parents and his brother harry, but being the adopted son of the lord and lady Potter pretty much left him friendless and sought after by gold diggers, and he wanted an escape from that. By now he could feel Connors gaze burning into him, and it didn't take long for Seamus, who finally looked at him, to see what's going on here. " oh my god", Seamus exclaimed, "you still haven't told them!". "no I haven't" answered Connor, "okay", said Seamus, "now I'm going to head out, and you are going to explain everything to Conner, and then to the others, or else I swear to got you won't like the out come", and he got his jacket on and left the apartment, but not before giving Wes a good bye kiss.


End file.
